Wonderful Cats
by kanon1010
Summary: aku kucing rumahan yang terbiasa hidup nyaman... namun dia berbeda, meskipun ia kucing liar yang suka mencuri ikan, bermain di jalan raya yang berbahaya. Ia sosok yang menyenangkan dan mengajarkanku berbagai hal dan dia akan mengajakku melihat aurora suatu hari nanti.


Miaww~…

Hanya kata itu saja yang dapat ku ucapkan kepada gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat di kepalanya. Mungkin kalian bingung maksud dengan perkataanku apa? baiklah akan aku jelaskan sebenarnya aku adalah seorang _catshumanity_. Maksudnya adalah, aku ini seorang kucing namun tubuhku bukanlah seperti kucing yang kalian banyangkan tetapi tubuhku berwujud manusia, namun memiliki ekor dan kuping kucing.

* * *

….

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**idea : from vocaloid song –"ah it's wonderful cat life"**

….

* * *

_Catshumanity_ merupakan sebuah hasil uji kloning para ilmuan, sehingga kucing saat ini di tahun 2040 berwujud manusia. Meskipun wujud kami adalah manusia, tapi kami tidak bisa berbicara seperti manusia.

Namaku Gaara itulah yang diberikan majikanku. Genderku adalah kucing jantan, ciri-ciriku rambut merah, dengan kulit putih dan tak lupa ada sebuah tatoo bertuliskan kanji _'Ai'_ yang berarti cinta. Tanda tersebut diberikan oleh salah seorang ilmuan yang menciptakanku.

* * *

…..

**Pairing :Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku Gaara**

**Warning : this fic! mengandung shounen-ai, sang tokoh utama berperan sebagai kucing half (stgh kucing dan manusia), OOC, AU. anda tentu cukup pintar dalam membaca warning ini kan?"**

…

* * *

Jumlah _catshumanity_ saat ini bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Aku terbiasa menjadi kucing rumahan yang tak biasa berkeliaran dijalan. Diberi makanan yang enak, di bersihkan, dan tidur ditempat yang nyaman, namun ada yang merusak hari tenangku sejak seminggu ini. Dia adalah seorang kucing liar dengan rambut pirang seperti kucing berandalan lainnya. Namun aku tak merasa bahwa ia sama seperti kucing liar lainnya.

Ia berbeda… dan Ia juga yang pertama mengenalkan padaku mengenai dunia, persahabatan, dan…

cinta….

* * *

…

**Kanon1010 proudly present special for "Sabaku Mizu Akumu" Birthday**

"**Woderful Cats"**

…..

* * *

…

…

…

"_Meow~ Gaa-chan ohayou_." sapa seorang kucing berambut pirang dengan kedua bola mata safir yang jernih. Kucing dengan baju bolero itu menyapa Gaara yang sedang melamun di pinggir jendela setelah melihat majikannya pergi ke sekolah.

"Berisik dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel _chan_ miaw~!" Gaara bersiap menutup jendela kamar majikannya namun segera dicegah oleh kucing blonde tersebut.

"Meow~ yaaaah masa begitu aja marah Gaara. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan keluar?"

"Tidak mau miaw~" tolak Gaara, meskipun dalam hatinya ia menginginkan hal itu.

"Meow kenapa? apa kau takut majikanmu marah meow? tenang saja serahkan pada Naruto, kau akan kuantar pulang lagi kesini dengan selamat meow. " Naruto nama kucing tersebut tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan diluar sana miaw~?"

"Hmm," Naruto bergaya seperti berpose mikir dan tak lama kemudian ia menyengir membuat wajahnya nampak sangat tampan. "Mencuri ikan, tiduran di atap melihat para manusia dari atas atap tersebut meow."

Gaara membayangkan jika ia harus mencuri ikan dan dikejar-kejar manusia yang membawa sapu atau selang air untuk mengusirnya. Baru membayangkan saja ia sudah merasa tak enak badan apa lagi kalau itu sampai terjadi. Gaara tak ingin itu terjadi, itu akan membuat Temari sang majikan sedih.

"Miaw~ memangnya kau tak memiliki majikan?"

"Ada kok, namanya Uchiha Sasuke meow~. Namun ia sangat cuek dan tidak mengurusku dengan baik. Oleh karena itu aku putuskan saja untuk kabur meow~."

"Miaw~ maaf," Gaara merasa ia beruntung mendapatkan majikan yang baik seperti Temari.

"Tak apa Gaara, kau nampak sangat manis jika merasa bersalah seperti itu meow." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut merah Gaara dan sukses membuat sang empunya berblushing.

"Kau tau Gaara, kita sebagai kucing hasil kloning hanya hidup satu kali meow. Beda dengan kucing lainnya yang kabarnya memiliki sembilan nyawa. Jadi, di kesempatan ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebaik mungkin meow." Naruto menatap langit biru yang nampak cerah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan miaw?" Gaara memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang terpejam. Ingin rasanya ia menyentuh kulit tan yang kelihatan lembut tersebut.

"Aku ingin keliling dunia, dan itu kulakukan… -" Naruto memberikan sedikit jeda pada ucapannya dan membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Gaara "Meow~ kulakukan denganmu, Gaara."

Di pendengaran Gaara itu seperti pernyataan cinta sekaligus lamaran. Apa itu berlebihan? atau tidak benar? mungkin hanya persepsinya saja.

"Ke-kenapa harus denganku miaw?"

"Meow karena kau _catshumanity_ pertama yang sangat membuatku tertarik dan lama kelamaan aku menjadi menyukaimu." ucapan Naruto diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Gaara.

"Miaw~ Naruto!" wajah Gaara memerah bercampur antara malu, senang dan marah.

"Hahahhahaha meow wajahmu lucu dan menggemaskan sekali meow~." Naruto tak hentinya tertawa dan membuat Gaara semakin gusar. "Eh tunggu dulu, mau kemana? duduklah temani aku?" pinta Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah asalkan kau tak melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Janji meow~."

Naruto dan Gaara saling menautkan jari kelingkingnya, meskipun dalam hati Naruto tak akan bersungguh berjanji tak akan melakukan 'penyerangan' kecil lagi seperti tadi.

Hingga waktu menjelang sore, Naruto pamit pulang karena majikan Gaara sudah kembali pulang dari sekolah.

..

* * *

..

"Meoww~ _Gaa-chan_, jangan memukul kepalaku seperti itu donk." Naruto meringin mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Gaara.

"Miaw!"

Sebenarnya itu salah satu bukti kekhawatiran Gaara kepada Naruto. Semua berawal dari ketika si kucing blonde itu datang (lagi) kerumahnya. Namun ada yang berbeda di wajah Naruto, wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan plester di tangannya. Ternyata Naruto tadi sempat keserempet mobil dan juga dipukuli oleh salah seorang pemilik toko.

"Meow~ iya ampun _Gaa-chan_ jangan marah lagi donk."

Melihat tatapan berbinar ala kucing manja milik Naruto membuat Gaara sedikit melunak. "Baiklah miaw, tapi lain kali kau harus hati-hati."

"Yey_ meow~ love you Gaa-chan_." Naruto melompat memeluk dan mengecup lagi pipi Gaara.

"Dasar Kucing mesum miaw!" omelan Gaara hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran yang nampak lebih mirip rubah dibandingkan kucing. Bahkan Gaara merasa senyuman Naruto itu seperti om Orochimaru tetangga sebelah rumah majikannya.

"Gaara, aku ingin pergi ke utara meow~,"

Tiba-tiba Naruto memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Gaara yang mendengarnya membatin bingung, memangnya ada apa di Utara? bukankah disana sangat dingin?

"Aku ingin melihat aurora."

Gaara merasa ingin berkata _'bawa aku bersamamu'_ atau juga ia ingin mengatakan _'jangan kemana-mana'_ namun tak dapat terlontarkan dari bibirnya. dia hanya bisa mengatakan. "Kapan kamu akan pergi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara dan mengacak surai merah tersebut, ia bisa melihat pancaran mata Gaara yang seakan tak rela ia pergi. Gaara memang kucing _Tsundere_.

"Meow~ melihat aurora merupakan hal yang indah, namun hatiku masih belum bisa untuk meninggalkan seorang kucing kesayanganku sendirian disini," Naruto bersiap beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara. "Lagipula meow~ aku ingin melihat aurora itu bersamamu suatu hari nanti meow~."

Setelah berkata dmeikian Naruto beranjak pergi, namun lengannya di tahan Gaara. Dengan wajah yang disembunyikan dibalik lengan Naruto ia berkata dengan malu-malu yang bisa dipasatikan wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Be-besok, aku menunggu kedatanganmu lagi." Gaara buru-buru menutup jendela dan bergelung di tempat tidur berbulunya sambil memeluk segumpal benang wol berwarna biru.

Dibalik jendela Naruto tersenyum puas melihat reaksi sang kucing uke tersebut.

_"Atashi no neko. My tsundere Gaara."_

..

..

* * *

…O-W-A-R-I…

* * *

..

**pojokan kanon1010**:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABAKU MIZU AKUMU! **

yosh! requestmu ini sudah kanon selesaikan sebagai kado ultah. gomen ya kalau kurang berkenan ficnya. soalnya nyari feel NARUGAA itu susah banget :'( hiks…hiks…

*skip* sekali lagi, otanjoubi omedeto Mizu! ^^


End file.
